ImANewUser Amazing Race 13
ImANewUser Amazing Race 13 is the 13th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans thousands of miles and covers 5 continents. In a season promo, it was revealed that the race will visit Canada and South Korea, as well as the countries of Ghana and Tanzania for the first time. Previously unvisited countries also include Burkina Faso and Côte d'Ivoire. Like all other IANU AR seasons, this season will feature a visit to Russia. This season will introduce the Salvage Pass. The Hazard penalty has been retained from recent seasons. This season is notable for the production delays that resulted in delayed airings of succeeding episodes. The first two episodes aired on July 1, 2013, with a third episode airing on July 8 and a fourth episode on July 22. The fifth episode aired on January 20, 2014, after a six-month hiatus. The next 4 episodes aired on 4 succeeding Mondays, before taking an indefinite hiatus. The first 10 episodes were aired again weekly, starting January 7, 2018, before the final 5 episodes, which were released last February 24, 2019. Cast Casting occurred during the first two weeks of March 2013. The cast includes two former Mossad agents, double dutch teammates, dating theater performers, grandmothers, models and fraternal twins. Leaderboard Note 1: Mond & Seph elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour during Leg 5. Note 2: After the Roadblock, Raven & Rebecca went to a hospital to get Rebecca checked. After 2 hours passed since the last team checked in at the Pit Stop, Phil met them at the hospital and eliminated them. Note 3: Julia & Machlah elected to use their Salvage Pass to save themselves from elimination. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * An underlined placing means that the team used the Salvage Pass that leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Oh My Goodness, We’re Going To See Jesus!" – Lisa (of Chloe & Lisa) # "They Have Insurance! We Can Crash This And We’ll Be Fine!" – Hode # "You Need To Buy Yourself Some Manners!" – Machlah # "Yes, 'Cause People Now Just Give Away Gold Bars For Free" – Zar # "You Can Even See His Skin And Bones!" – Mond # "I’m Really Just Not A Seafood Kind Of Girl" – Emma # "I Don’t Care What It’s Called, It Tastes Delicious" – Ray # "Another Leg, Another Set Of Problems" – Alfred # "Get The Hell Away From My Feed, You Cretins!" – Parvati # "They'll Probably Blindfold Us And Tie Us Up" – Julius # "I Can Barely Do Math, This Is Just Stupid" – Seph # "You Give Me The Map, Just Sit There And Shut Up" – Rut # "I'm Gonna Need Professional Help After This" – Julia # "Look At That, I Guess We're Winners After All" – Geert Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass (for the first team to finish the start line task, can be used until Leg 8); A trip to Serengeti National Park (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop) * Leg 2 – $5,000 per team member (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop); The Salvage Pass (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop without the help of a Fast Forward, can be used until Leg 9) * Leg 3 – A trip to Cancun, Mexico * Leg 4 – A 12-foot catamaran for each team member * Leg 5 – An all-terrain vehicle for each team member * Leg 6 – A trip to Whistler, Canada * Leg 7 – A scooter for each team member * Leg 8 – $10,000 per team member * Leg 9 – A trip to Paris, France * Leg 10 – A trip to London, United Kingdom * Leg 11 – A trip to Tokyo, Japan * Leg 12 – A trip around Central Europe * Leg 13 – $10,000 per team member * Leg 14 – None * Leg 15 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first ten eliminated teams were sequestered in Hanoi, Vietnam. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Neil & Amanda arrived at Elimination Station. They reflected over their short stay, and expressed some regret over not asking for proper directions. Neil then decided to head to the market and buy dinner for him and Amanda. * After Leg 2, Lisa & Janine joined Neil & Amanda at Elimination Station. The sisters relayed their traffic problems, which ultimately led to their elimination, over lunch. The two teams then decided to play a game of poker to pass the time. * After Leg 3, Marius & Mohan arrived at Elimination Station. Mohan questioned Marius on the events at the Roadblock, leading to a little argument between the second cousins. Teams then took a cyclo tour around the city. * After Leg 4, teams decided to go into the city and sample local phở recipes. Daniel & Danielle then surprised the teams when they returned to the hotel, and told the others of their Detour mishap. * After Leg 5, teams received a call from Raven & Rebecca, who told the other teams about Rebecca's medical emergency and that they had to stay in the hospital for a day before flying in to join them. The eliminated teams then played a game of Twister to determine who would choose where they would eat dinner. * After Leg 6, teams welcomed Raven & Rebecca who had just arrived. The teams ate lunch, after which they played a little game before Emma & Sarah arrived and told the teams of their trouble at the Roadblock. * After Leg 7, teams waited in their rooms for the next team to arrive, but soon surmised that the leg was most probably a non-elimination leg. The teams then lounged around in the pool area. * After Leg 8, teams welcomed Raymond & Ray to Elimination Station, and the duo told the other teams about their transport problems in Tanzania. The teams then went out for a night on the town. * After Leg 9, Parvati & Seema arrived at Elimination Station, to the disappointment of Raymond & Ray and Lisa & Janine. They told the other teams about their problems at the Roadblock, then had an outdoor barbecue. * After Leg 10, Sasha & Alfred arrived at Elimination Station and told the teams about their difficulty in counting at the Roadblock. After a few cocktails, Sasha & Alfred led the group in an aerobics session, as the newcomers. * After Leg 11, Chris & Zar arrived at Elimination Station and relayed to the teams their confusion with the tram lines in Tomsk. The teams then went out to buy souvenirs at the public market. * After Leg 12, Chloe & Lisa called in at Elimination Station and informed the teams of their elimination in South Korea. The teams decided to spend the morning lounging in the pool, then got massages in the afternoon. * After Leg 13, Julius & Martina called in at Elimination Station to inform the other teams of how they were U-Turned in Brazil, which led to their elimination. The teams started packing their belongings and reflected on their stay in Hanoi as they prepared to head to the Final Destination City. * Legs 14 and 15 were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** The teams at Elimination Station met up at the Finish Line with the other eliminated teams (including Kwasi & Rut) and the Final Three. The eliminated teams shared their opinions on the race as a whole, while the Final Three expressed their joys and disappointments. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Canada) * Phoenix, Arizona , United States Of America (Pueblo Grande Ruin & Irrigation Sites) (Starting Line) * Phoenix (Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport) to Calgary, Alberta , Canada (Calgary International Airport) * Calgary (Canada Olympic Park) * Calgary (Olympic Oval) * Calgary (Eau Claire Market) * Calgary (Silver Inn Restaurant or The Westin Calgary) * Calgary (Heritage Park Historical Village) In this Roadblock, one team member had to score a hockey goal against one of Canada’s professional hockey goalies in order to claim their next clue. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Beef or Booze. In Beef, teams had to purchase the ingredients necessary to make Canadian-style ginger beef, deliver the ingredients to the Silver Inn Restaurant and watch a preparation of the dish before receiving their next clue. In Booze, teams had to head to the Westin Calgary, find the hotel bar and, using only a map of the bar for reference, successfully deliver 50 orders of a Bloody Caesar before receiving their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to gather materials lying around the tent area and assemble a tipi, a traditional dwelling used as shelter by the nomadic tribes of the region, to the satisfaction of the tribal chief. Additional Tasks * At the Pueblo Grande Ruin & Irrigation Sites, teams had to arrange the animal faces on seven totem poles in alphabetical order. Once all the animal faces are in place, the totem poles would give out letters spelling their first destination: Calgary, Canada. The first team to finish the task won the Express Pass. * At Canada Olympic Park, teams had to complete a 500-meter snowbiking course down the hill. After completing the course, teams received one of three departure times for the next morning (8:00 am, 8:20 am, and 8:40 am), at which point they received their next clue. Leg 2 (Canada) * Calgary (Calgary International Airport) to Montreal, Quebec (Montréal–Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport) * Montreal (Saint Joseph’s Oratory) * Les Appalaches (Frontenac National Park) * Quebec City (Parc Aquarium Du Québec) * Quebec City (Château Frontenac) For the Detour, teams had a choice between Oak Chop or Maple Tap. In Oak Chop, teams had to head to a marked lumber yard and, using a large saw, work together to cut down five red oak trees for lumber processing. Once five trees had been cut down, the lumberjack handed them their next clue. In Maple Tap, teams had to head to a row of marked maple trees and, using traditional methods, fill up an entire bucket with maple sap. Once the sap had been refined to form the syrup, the farmer handed them their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to enter one of the park’s polar bear pens and groom a polar bear until its fur is deemed clean (and without any dirt) by the zookeeper, who handed them their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was claimed by the first team to find it somewhere inside the church, using only a picture for reference. Additional Tasks * At Saint Joseph’s Oratory, teams had to receive a blessing from the priest before receiving their next clue. Leg 3 (Canada → Burkina Faso) * Quebec City (Québec City Jean Lesage International Airport) to Ouagadougou, Kadiogo Province, Burkina Faso (Ouagadougou Airport) * Ouagadougou (Moro-Naba Palace) * Ouagadougou (Maison Du Peuple) * Ouagadougou (Naba Koom Monument) * Ouagadougou (Rood Woko) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to enter the main stage and successfully recreate the intricate design on a traditional Dogon mask, using a picture for reference. For the Detour, teams had a choice between joining a group of mourners in a traditional Mossi funeral ritual (Bury A Body) or retelling a tale of Mossi history using a corresponding pictogram (Tell A Tale). To claim the leg’s Fast Forward, teams had to crack kola nuts using their teeth, until they found the one kola nut with red food coloring inside. Additional Tasks * At the Moro-Naba Palace, teams had to take witness to the Moro-Naba Ceremony. Teams got their next clue once beer and kola nuts were served. * After completing the Roadblock, teams received a picture with the words "Find Me" at the back. This led teams to the Naba Koom Monument, located in front of the Ouagadougou Train Station. Leg 4 (Burkina Faso → Ghana) * Ouagadougou (Place Des Nations Unies) * Ouagadougou (Ouagadougou Airport) to Accra, Ghana (Kotoka International Airport) * Accra (Kotoka International Airport) to Kumasi (Kejetia Bus Station) * Kumasi (Komfo Anokye Teaching Hospital) * Kumasi (Kejetia Market) * Kumasi (Manhyia Palace) To complete the Detour, teams had a choice between Source Of Money or Source Of Energy. In Source Of Money, teams had to run to a nearby laboratory marked off by army guards and search among 1,000 standard-issue gold bars for one that matches the serial number present in their clue. In Source Of Energy, teams had to head to the rooftop of a nearby building marked by black and white flags, and successfully assemble & install two solar panels on the building’s rooftop. Once their work is deemed satisfactory, they will get their next clue. For the one Roadblock, one team member had to search the market for a cloth-processing station and produce an adinkra cloth to the satisfaction of the clothmaker. This leg’s Fast Forward was hidden at the base of the world’s tallest Peace Pole, located somewhere on the hospital grounds. Additional Tasks * At Place Des Nations Unies, teams received a hilt and a scroll detailing the Ashanti legend of Okomfo Anokye. Teams were then directed to deliver the hilt to the sword's supposed burial site, in the grounds of Komfo Anokye Teaching Hospital. Leg 5 (Ghana → Côte D'Ivoire) * Kumasi (Kejetia Bus Station) to Abidjan, Côte D'Ivoire (Abidjan Bus Station) * Grand-Bassam (Bassam Beach) * Abidjan (Parc Du Banco) * Abidjan (Port-Bouet Military Base) For the Roadblock, one team member had to find a marked fast food stall on the beach, order a plate of fried plantains known locally as an alloco and consume all the contents of the plate to get their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Clean Now or Clean Later. To complete Clean Now, teams had to head to the outdoor launderette and find a marked bag of laundry. Going through one article of clothing at a time, teams had to find the one with the coat of arms of Abidjan printed on it all the while cleaning the other articles of clothing they have rummaged through. To complete Clean Later, teams had to head to a marked mahogany trail, transfer five mahogany logs to a clearing, and completely sand one of the logs for processing into furniture. The unaired Fast Forward required teams to search the marked tropical mansions lining Bassam Beach for the one mansion that contains a clue box with the Fast Forward. Leg 6 (Côte D'Ivoire → France) * Abidjan (Félix Houphouët-Boigny International Airport) to Marseille, France (Marseille Provence Airport) * Marseille (Phare De Sainte Marie) * Marseille (Theatre Du Gymnase) * Marseille (Cours Julien District or Restaurant Le Miramar) * Vieux Port to Frioul Archipelago * If Island, Marseille (Château d'If) * Frioul Archipelago to Vieux Port * Marseille (Opéra Municipal) The Detour gave teams a choice between Feast For The Eyes or Feast For The Hungry. In Feast For The Eyes, teams had to find an artist’s studio in the Cours Julien district and correctly solve three slide puzzles of works by French artist Paul Cezanne to get their next clue. In Feast For The Hungry, teams had to find the Restaurant Le Miramar, find a table with 100 bowls of bouillabaisse and eat their way through the bowls of bouillabaisse until they find one of eleven with a red-and-yellow engraving at the bottom. Once teams found a bowl with a red-and-yellow engraving, they could exchange it for their next clue. For any bowl they found without an engraving, teams had to eat the bouillabaisse before they could try for another one. For the Roadblock, one team member had to escape from a cell within the fortress while avoiding the stationed guards. Once a team member was able to exit the front gate of the fortress, they would get their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to enter the Theatre Du Gymnase and successfully perform the French national anthem, La Marseillaise. Additional Tasks * At the start of the leg, teams were provided a Tarot De Marseille card with a lighthouse printed in the back. Teams had to figure out that their next clue was located at the Phare De Sainte Marie (the lighthouse printed in the back of the card) in the city of Marseille (the place with which the tarot deck was named after). Leg 7 (France → Germany) * Marseille (Gare De Marseille Saint-Charles) to Hamburg, Germany (Hamburg Hauptbahnhof) * Hamburg (Landungsbrücken) * Hamburg (Das Feuerschiff) * Hamburg (Millerntor-Stadion) * Hamburg (Indra Musikclub or Johannes Brahms Museum) * Hamburg (Tierpark Hagenbeck) For the Roadblock, one person had to get a beer stein from the doorman, enter Das Feuerschiff and search among tables of customers to match the stein they are holding. If they found the right diner, they received their next clue. If they found the wrong diner, the diner will take the stein and the person had to go to the back of any line that had formed. To complete the Detour, teams had to either carry a Beatles drum set three-quarters of a mile to the Indra Musikclub (Beatles) or carry a folder of sheet music four-fifths of a mile to the spot where Johannes Brahms was born, located near the Johannes Brahms Museum (Brahms). To win the Fast Forward, teams had to consume two orders of frikadelle, a German meat patty said to inspire the American hamburger. Leg 8 (Germany → Tanzania) * Hamburg (Hamburg Airport) to Dar Es Salaam, Tanzania (Julius Nyerere International Airport) * Dar Es Salaam (Concorde Studios) * Dar Es Salaam (Mafuta House) * Dar Es Salaam (Askari Monument) * Dar Es Salaam (Ilala District or Tingatinga Arts Cooperative Society) * Dar Es Salaam (University Of Dar Es Salaam – Nkrumah Hall) For the Roadblock, one person had to listen to a muziki wa dansi playlist playing on loop, search the Mafuta House for a room with a stereo set that is playing the same playlist and leave their recording in the room in place of the CD playing the playlist, which has their next clue printed on it. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Dala Dala and Tinga Tinga. In Dala Dala, teams had to choose a local form of transport called a dala dala and get 30 passengers to their respective destinations, all within a four-mile radius. Once all 30 passengers arrived at their destinations, the conductor handed them their next clue. In Tinga Tinga, teams had to head almost 4 miles to the Tingatinga Arts Cooperative Society and search an exhibit of tingatinga paintings for one with their next clue printed on it. To win the leg’s Fast Forward, teams had to head into one of the studios and successfully complete a voiceover reel for a local comic strip. Additional Tasks * At Concorde Studios, teams had to enter one of the company’s recording studios and record a traditional folk song. Once the song was recorded, teams would get a demo of their recording with their next clue printed at the back. For their Hazard, Julia & Machlah had to record two songs to get their next clue (compared to one song for the rest of the teams). Leg 9 (Tanzania → Turkey) * Dar Es Salaam (Kariakoo Market) * Dar Es Salaam (Julius Nyerere International Airport) to Ankara, Ankara Province, Turkey (Esenboğa International Airport) * Göreme (Göreme National Park) * Göreme (Göreme Open Air Museum) * Samsun (Belediye Park) * Samsun (The SS Bandırma) To complete the Detour, teams had a choice between preparing plates of pigeon feed for the pigeons that visit the Uçhisar Pigeon Valley (Feed The Birds) or preparing Turkish flatbread and serving five flatbread dishes (Feed The Masses). For the Roadblock, one team member had to choose a marked briefcase, open it and search through countless 100,000 Turkish lira bills for the single bill that did not have the statue of Kemal Atatürk printed on its front. Once they found the odd bill out, they could exchange it for their clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had head to the town of Göreme and search for the town’s hoodoos, also known as “fairy chimneys”. The Fast Forward was located at the base of one of the many hoodoos that dot the town’s landscape. Additional Tasks * At Kariakoo Market, teams received a souvenir along with their clue. It was revealed later on that teams would have to figure out that the souvenir was a replica of the location of their next clue: the Göreme Open Air Museum. Leg 10 (Turkey → Russia) * Samsun (Port Of Samsun) to Novorossiysk, Krasnodar Krai, Russia (Port Of Novorossiysk) * Novorossiysk (Malaya Zemlya Memorial Complex) * Novorossiysk (Village Of Abrau-Dyurso) * Novorossiysk (Novorossiysk TV Tower) For the Roadblock, one team member had to correctly count the number of discernible faces carved on the Malaya Zemlya monument. The Detour had teams choose between Grapes and Grains. In Grapes, teams had to walk a quarter mile to a nearby marked vineyard, head to the grape vines and pick enough grapes to fill up 5 baskets. After picking enough grapes, teams had to then smash a basket of grapes to produce enough grape juice to fill two glasses. In Grains, teams had to walk half a mile to a nearby grain mill and find a marked pile of homegrown grains. After sorting the homegrown grains into four separate piles, teams had to properly package them up into four separate sacks as shown in a demonstration. To claim the Fast Forward, one team had to correctly drop off ten marshrutka passengers along a predetermined taxi route. Additional Tasks * At the Port of Samsun, teams signed up for a ferry to a mystery destination, later revealed to be the Port of Novorossiysk. Leg 11 (Russia) * Gelendzhik (Gelendzhik Airport) / Anapa (Anapa Airport) / Krasnodar (Krasnodar Airport) to Tomsk (Bogashevo Airport) * Seversk (Central Entry Checkpoint) * Tomsk (Lenin Square) * Tomsk (Fire-Observation Tower) * Tomsk (Tomsk State University) * Tomsk (Tomsk Museum For Regional Studies) The Detour for the leg was a choice between Tram Line or Online. To complete Tram Line, teams must navigate the maze of Tomsk's tram lines and get to the tram stop shown in a provided picture. To complete Online, teams must properly set up the internet connection of five parkgoers, whose laptops are completely in Russian. To complete the Roadblock, one team member had to enter one of the university's classrooms and properly furnish a traditional window wood carving. The Fast Forward required teams to climb Tomsk's fire-observation tower and spot a red and yellow flag hanging above a nearby building containing the Fast Forward clue. Additional Tasks * At the central entry checkpoint in Seversk, teams had to solve a nuclear fusion equation to receive their next clue, a picture of the Lenin Square in Tomsk. Leg 12 (Russia → South Korea) * Tomsk (Museum Of Oppression) * Tomsk (Bogashevo Airport) to Busan, South Korea (Gimhae International Airport) * Busan (Haeundae Oncheon) * Busan (Haeundae Market) * Busan (Hyundai Center) * Ulsan (Hyundai Manufacturing Plant) * Ulsan (Oegosan Onggi Village or Hyundai Heavy Industries Ulsan Shipyard) * Ulsan (Daewangam Park) For the Roadblock, one team member had to prepare three, serve two and eat one bowl of milmyeon. The Detour for the leg was a choice between Manual or Automatic. In Manual, teams had to head to the Oegosan Onggi Village and craft two onggi pieces. Once the onggi master is satisfied with their work, they will receive the next clue. In Automatic, teams had to head to the shipyard and search for the three parts of their clue following a set of docket numbers they can search using a provided mobile database. To win the Fast Forward, one team member had to enter the spa and receive a 30-minute spa treatment while the other team member soaked in one of the hot spring pools. Additional Tasks * At the Museum Of Oppression, teams had to take a 30-minute guided tour before receiving their next clue. * At the Hyundai Center in Busan, teams had to take one of the Hyundai cars lined up at the car park and drive themselves to the world's largest automobile assembly plant in Ulsan. Leg 13 (South Korea → Brazil) * Ulsan (Ganjeolgot Cape - Mailbox) * Ulsan (Ulsan Airport) to São Paulo, Brazil (São Paulo–Guarulhos International Airport) * São Paulo (Aeroporto Campo De Marte) * Santos (Coffee Museum) * Santos (Port Of Santos) * Santos (Memorial Das Conquistas) For the Roadblock, one team member had to enter the Coffee Museum and gather information from a set of waiting baristas. Using the provided information, they must enter a room next door and negotiate for a price for a bag of coffee beans based on the provided instructions. Once the arbiter deems the negotiated price as acceptable, they will receive their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Shipping Or Schlepping. In Shipping, teams had to match ten steel containers with their suppliers and intended customers, based on the provided information sheets. In Schleeping, teams had to load a marked set of goods into five different shipping containers and then one team member had to lift a shipping container off a truck and onto the ground. For the Fast Forward, teams to take a helicopter ride across the São Paulo skyline and search on one of three helipads for the final Fast Forward clue of the race. Leg 14 (Brazil → Panama) * São Paulo (São Paulo–Guarulhos International Airport) to Panama City, Panama (Tocumen International Airport) * Panama City (Albrook "Marcos A. Gelabert" International Airport) to Colón (Enrique Adolfo Jiménez Airport) * Colón (Gatún Locks) * Colón (Atlantic Entrance Range Middle Lighthouse) * Colón (La Zona Libre) * Colón (Washington Hotel or Columbus Cathedral) * Colón (Fort De Lesseps) For the Roadblock, one team member had to trade items within La Zona Libre using only a preliminary provided item as a bargaining chip. Once the team member is able to successfully barter for a clue, they can return to their partner. This clue then led them to the Detour, which gave them a choice between consuming one bowl of seafood soup per team member (One Bowl) or identifying a local cathedral using only one provided photograph (One Shot). Additional Tasks * At the Gatún Locks, teams had to locate three incoming ships from the Caribbean side of the Panama Canal and identify them from a gallery of 50 ships. Once teams successfully identified the ships, they received their next clue. * At the Atlantic Entrance Range Middle Lighthouse, teams had to spot a red and yellow flag hanging from a building in La Zona Libre using a provided set of binoculars and head to the flag to get their next clue. * At the Fort De Lesseps, teams had to stack cannonballs into a 10 x 10 pyramid. Once teams have completed stacking the cannonballs, they can check in to the Pit Stop. Leg 15 (Panama → United States Of America) * Colón (Enrique Adolfo Jiménez Airport) to New Orleans, Louisiana , United States Of America (Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport) * New Orleans (South Claiborne Avenue) * New Orleans (Corner Of Canal & Carondelet Streets) * New Orleans (Café Du Monde or Royal Street) * New Orleans (Rue Bourbon) * Metairie (Lake Pontchartrain Causeway - Southern Terminus) * Mandeville (Lake Pontchartrain Causeway - Northern Terminus) * Mandeville (Ruby's Roadhouse) * Mandeville (Pelican Park) This clue then led them to the Detour, which gave them a choice between completing ten orders of cafe au lait & beignets at the Café Du Monde (Serving Foods) or properly dressing up and decorating two Mardi Gras performers as instructed by the troupe leader (Serving Looks). For the final Roadblock of the Race, one team member had to successfully perform a jazz routine to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks * At South Claiborne Avenue, teams had to get on the St. Charles Streetcar Line and ride the streetcar to its other terminus near the corner of Canal & Carondelet Streets. Gatún Locks, teams had to locate three incoming ships from the Caribbean side of the Panama Canal and identify them from a gallery of 50 ships. Once teams have successfully identified the ships, they will receive their next clue. * After the Roadblock, teams had to take a car and drive to the southern end of the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway in Metairie. * At the southern end of the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway in Metairie, teams encountered a locked chest. Teams had to take this chest with them and drive themselves to the northern end in Mandeville and search the area for their next clue. * At the northern end of the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway in Mandeville, teams had to run around the area and search 500 clue boxes. Inside each clue box is a pair of sister cities, the year their partnership was established and a one-digit number. Teams must figure out that the code for the chest corresponds to the one-digit numbers listed in the clue boxes of the correctly-paired sister cities, and their order of appearance on the race (see below). * After opening the chest, teams encountered a pile of 2,500 pieces of sheet music. Using the information in the clue boxes, teams must deliver 1,986 pieces of sheet music (equivalent to the year Colón and Mandeville became sister cities) to Ruby's Roadhouse to receive their next clue. External Links * IANU AR 13 on FGC * IANU AR 13 on CTS